The Fourth Power
by Rainemist
Summary: Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw are destined for greatness, as the Power of Three. But, when Jaypaw finds a lost kit, he discovers there may be more to this great prophecy. Is there a chance Starclan was wrong? Could there be, a Fourth Power?
1. Chapter 1

Jaypaw scented the breeze, his sister Hollypaw and his brother Lionpaw, right behind him.

**"I still can't believe we helped a full tribe!!"** Hollypaw mewed.

Breezepaw walked up.

**"Well, with me and Crowfeather, of course we defeated the intruders!!"** he boasted, raising his voice in a superior tone.

**"One of these days…"** Lionpaw started, trailing his sentence off with a warning.

**"Stop bickering!!"** Tawnypelt yowled, from where she was walking with Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, and Stormfur.

Jaypaw ignored them all, padding ahead of all the cats.

**"Be careful!!"** his mother, Squirrelflight mewed, but he pretended not to notice. He couldn't wait to be back in the forest, with his stick. And of course, Hollypaw and Lionpaw knowing of their great destiny…

All of a sudden, he heard a warrior run ahead, a smaller cat following. It was Crowfeather and Breezepaw, chasing a rabbit.

**"Great catch!!"** mewed Squirrelflight.

Jaypaw sniffed the air once again.

**"We're home!!"** he whispered.

He itched to run ahead, to get back to his clan, but they had to say good bye to the other cats first.

**"Well, we'll see each other at gatherings."** Brambleclaw started, pressing his muzzle against his sister's shoulder. **"Take good care of those kits."**

Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw quickly said there goodbyes, then they followed Brambleclaw along the lakeshore. Jaypaw tensed at the water lapping at his paws. Violent memories of choking on river water, in the dark caves, still came to close for his liking. Then, across from the familiar scents of his clanmates, he scented something else. It was cat, but not one he knew.

**"Where are you going??"** asked Hollypaw, as he rushed into the trees ahead.

He tripped over a stick, and started to track the trail. It seemed so familiar, yet so different…

He rounded a bush, and the scent hit him. It was a kit, only a few days old, under the bush. As he picked it up, it started wailing for food.

**"What's that?!"** exclaimed Hollypaw, running back to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight.

But Jaypaw walked in a different direction, back to camp. This kit needed some attention, some food, warmth, and herbs. He started to run, the kit mewing pitifully. As he got back to camp, he ran straight to the medicine cat den.

**"Leafpool!! Come quick!!"** he yowled, putting the kit down.

Leafpool came around the corner.

**"What is it??"** she asked, then saw the kit.

**"Oh Starclan…"** she whispered, her voice full of fear, as she looked down at the kit.

_What's wrong with a kit??_ Jaypaw thought. But he couldn't just ignore the worry in her voice. Something was terribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Since Jaypaw is very important to the storyline, more important then Hollypaw or Lionpaw, this chapter will be in his view too. But next it will be Hollypaw's. Just so you Hollypaw and Lionpaw fans know!!**_

**"Leafpool??"** Jaypaw asked,** "What herbs should I give it??"**

**"Go give it to one of the queens."** She commanded, looking away.

The Leafpool went back to sorting some herbs. Jaypaw was about to ask her what was wrong, then thought better of it. He picked up the kit, and walked into the clearing.

**"Is that one of our kits??"** asked Whitewing, poking it gently with her nose.

Jaypaw shook his head lightly, not wanting to scare the kit. As he walked in the nursery, he heard Millie and Graystripe talking quietly, and Daisy and her two kits were having a nap.

**"Daisy, Daisy, wake up!!"** Jaypaw mewed, **"I have a young kit that needs a mother!!"**

Daisy woke up, and gasped in shock at the tiny kit.

**"Of course I'll take it."** Daisy mewed, and after Jaypaw put it down, she nudged it towards her, licking it softly.

**"Have you decided what to name her??"** Daisy asked.

**"Hollypaw can do that."** He mewed, **"She would like that."**

And then he walked out of the nursery, into the clearing.

As he passed the freshkill pile, he saw Hollypaw eating a vole, and he remember how hungry he was. He grabbed a mouse, and sat beside his sister.

**"How's that kit??"** she asked, worry making her voice a bit high pitched.

**"It's doing fine."** He mewed, **"I told Daisy you're going to name it."**

**"Really?! Thanks Jaypaw!!"** she purred, licking his shoulder quickly, **"I'm going to go see her right now!!"**

Hollypaw took one more bite of her vole, and then went to the nursery.

**"Jaypaw!!"** Leafpool mewed, and then walked to him, **" We're running out of tansy, so go with Cloudtail's patrol to get some."**

Then she walked off, back to the medicine cat den.

**"Come on Jaypaw!!"** mewed Cloudtail, near the camp entrance.

Jaypaw rushed over. The patrol was Cloudtail, Birchfall, Ashfur, Cinderpaw and Lionpaw.

**"You're coming too!! Great!!"** exclaimed Lionpaw, as they all started walking out of camp.

**"Do you think I did the right thing, bringing that kit to Thunderclan??"** asked Jaypaw.

He had started to wonder that, with the worry he heard in Leafpool's voice.

**"Of course."** Lionpaw mewed, **"You couldn't leave it there to starve!!"**

But Jaypaw wasn't listening. If Leafpool was wary of the kit, maybe he should be too!! Maybe something would happen, something that would affect the whole clan. And if it involved that little mewing kit, it would all be his fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Hollypaw walked into the nursery, careful not to wake up Daisy's kits, or Jaypaw's kit.

**"Hey Daisy."** She mewed quietly, **"I'm just visiting Jaypaw's kit."**

**"Okay."** Daisy mewed,** "Just be quiet."**

Hollypaw looked at the tiny kitten. It was tiny, even though it was so young. She had white fur, with big gray patches, and a big fluffy tail.

**"Aww…. she's so cute!!"** Hollypaw purred, **"I'm going to name her Smudgekit, because of the gray smudges on her fur!!"**

The newly named Smudgekit looked up, with deep blue eyes.

**"She looks a bit like Jaypaw!!"** Hollypaw mewed, thinking about the gray fur and the eyes.

The she heard the patrol come back to camp. She couldn't wait to tell Lionpaw and Jaypaw about Smudgekit!! She walked out to the clearing, and then spotted Cinderpaw, her friend, walking towards the freshkill pile with a bit of a limp.

**"Hey Cinderpaw!! How's your leg?!"** Hollypaw mewed, going towards the freshkill pile too.

**"It's fine, honestly!!"** Cinderpaw mewed, **"But I wish every cat would stop asking me that!! Cloudtail says we should stop every 5 minutes so I can rest, and it's really annoying!!"**

Hollypaw felt bad for her friend.

**"How about you come visit Smudgekit with me and my brothers??"** Hollypaw asked Cinderpaw, **"Once I can find them."**

**"Isn't that the kit Jaypaw found?? While you were coming back from the mountains??"** asked Cinderpaw.

But Hollypaw didn't answer. She was already walking towards the medicine cat den. She knew Jaypaw would be there, and chances were that Lionpaw would be too. She walked in, trying not to gag at the smell of all the bitter herbs. Her life as a medicine cat seemed so far away, just like a dream. Then she saw Jaypaw ripping up some herbs, chatting with Lionpaw.

**"Come see Smudgekit!!"** Hollypaw mewed, **"Lionpaw, she's so cute!!"**

Jaypaw looked up too, and Hollypaw was certain he knew where she was, even though he was blind.

**"Let's go then."** Was all he said, as he put the herbs away, flicking Hollypaw's ear with his tail on the way out.

He has such weird mood swings. Hollypaw thought, One moment he'll be cranky, the next, all cheerful.

Lionpaw had already walked out, leaving Hollypaw in the den alone.

**"Wait for me you two!!"** she yowled, then ran to catch up.

As she walked in the nursery, Lionpaw was describing Smudgekit to Jaypaw. Jaypaw nosed the kit softly, and Smudgekit lifted her head. She gave a little mew, then went back to sleep. His eyes soften, scenting and hearing the tiny kit.

**"We should leave her to sleep."** Lionpaw mewed, putting his tail on Jaypaw's shoulder.

**"Goodbye Smudgekit."** He quietly mewed, walking towards the entrance, scenting her milk scent once more before they got in the clearing.

That kit is more important then Rock and that Stick!! Realized Hollypaw, buts what's so special about a little kit??


	4. Chapter 4

Lionpaw grabbed Ashfur's tail, yanking it back with all his strength, and Ashfur fell to the ground.

**"How was that??"** Lionpaw asked, not caring if he hurt his mentor, or, at least not much.

They weren't that friendly towards each other, so why should he be nice?? Ashfur stood up, shaking the moss and dirt of his gray pelt.

**"That was fine, let's go back to camp."** Replied Ashfur emotionless.

Lionpaw scraped his claws on the soft moss, frustrated. Even if Ashfur didn't like him, couldn't he put his dislike aside for training?? Lionpaw was working really hard, but Ashfur hardly seemed to notice!! He glared at his mentor, as he walked back to camp.

When he arrived at camp, first thing he saw was Hollypaw staring at something.

**"What are you looking at??"** he asked, going to sit beside her.

**"Look."** She whispered, pointing her tail near the nursery.

Lionpaw looked, and couldn't believe his eyes.

Smudgekit was near the entrance of the nursery, unsteadily walking into the clearing, blinking her brilliant blue eyes. Behind her was Jaypaw, nudging her forward.

**"Come on Smudgekit."** He purred softly, encouraging her to walk some more.

She took another step, and tumbled to the ground. Jaypaw picked her up, and put her back on her feet.

**"Come on, you can do this!!"** he mewed.

**"Why is he being nice?? To a kit??"** asked Lionpaw in disbelief, blinking in case he was just seeing something.

**"I don't know."** Mewed Hollypaw, **"He's not even this nice to use, let alone a kit he hardly knows!!"**

Daisy rushed out into the clearing, looking around franticly.

**"Where's Smudgekit?? She just disappeared!!"** Daisy mewed, and then saw Jaypaw and Smudgekit.

**"I was so worried."** She mewed, **"She's getting to be such a handful. But now its time to go to sleep, dear one."**

Daisy picked up Smudgekit gently, and Smudgekit started squirming to get down.

**"I'll visit you tomorrow."** Jaypaw promised, **"Maybe Firestar will let me take you into the forest!!"**

As Smudgekit got carried back into the nursery, Jaypaw fixed her with an intense gaze, just like he could see her.

Next to Lionpaw, Hollypaw sighed. He could tell what his sister was thinking. Jaypaw was such a mystery.

**"Maybe we can cheer him up!!"** Lionpaw mewed, watching Jaypaw walk away with his tail drooping.

**"Hey Jaypaw!! Want to go get a mouse or something??"** yowled Lionpaw, running over to Jaypaw.

**"Just leave me alone!!"** Jaypaw hissed, walking into the medicine cat den, his fur bristling in anger.

Lionpaw stared after him in confusion. Was it something he said??

Or was it something else, something deeper??


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, it has been a very long time since I posted the last chapter, too long. So I'll make this chapter a good one, promise. Stupid schoolwork, stupid addicting photoshop, stupid soccer playoffs. ((we won BTW, and I won a trophy for MVP of the team. Don't throw flowers, just send chocolate xD)) Keep coming with the reviews, any CONSTRUTIVE criticism is encouraged. And, with months of role playing under my belt now (( if I even wore one)) this will be the bestest chapter in the whole fan fiction. Until the NEXT chapter that is.

With a sigh, Jaypaw padded towards his den in the medicine cat's den, tail drooping on the ground. Hollypaw and Lionpaw wouldn't understand. Nobody would understand why Smudgekit was so important to him. Not even he knew. But there was just something that drew the gray furred tom to the little kit, and the answer was there, but hidden, like a root digging in his fur. "I will figure it out, I swear I will." Jaypaw muttered to himself, and in his distraction, the tom tripped, falling on the ground next to his bed of moss. The idea struck him, just ask Spottedleaf and Yellowfang! The bad tempered gray cat might not be any help, but Spottedleaf would hopefully understand. With a smile of satisfaction, he closed his eyes, into the black haze of his dreams.

When his blue eyes reopened, a world of color greeted him, the shades so unique from the usual black he saw in his reality. But when Jaypaw turned around, it wasn't Spottedleaf or Yellowfang who greeted him. It was Bluestar herself. "B-bluestar? What are doing here?" Jaypaw stuttered, and as the words left his mouth, he wished he could take them back. Bluestar could go where she liked, she WAS a leader after all. Her blue gaze burned into his pelt, and Jaypaw shivered, it was ice cold with fury. But it didn't seem the she-cat was mad with him. Bluestar, noticing Jaypaw feeling a bit uncomfortable, blinked, and smiled a little bit. "Just some cats mistakes that's upsetting me. Now why do you need to talk with Starclan tonight, young apprentice?" The leader mewed, the wind sweeping away her last words. Her tail beckoned Jaypaw to look into the pool behind her, and as the tom looked over, he gasped. "It's Smudgekit." Jaypaw murmured, watching as the gray and white kit woke up. Smudgekit looked up, her blue eyes looking up at Jaypaw and Bluestar with curiosity. He took a back step, looking with alarm at Bluestar. "Can she, see us, even though we're in Starclan?" The gray furred tom asked, but the answer he got was not the one he expected. "Yes, she can. What an unusual kit. Just beware Jaypaw, she shapes your destiny, be careful." Bluestar mewed, and as the wind picked up, she disappeared, her scent trailing in the air moments after. "Wait, Bluestar, can you explain?" Jaypaw called, but it was too late.

With a gasp, Jaypaw woke up, the blackness he had grown used to back. Quickly, he got up, and shook his pelt, moss falling off his back. Just in time. Leafpool padded in, and by the delay of her pawsteps, Jaypaw could tell she was nervous about something. "Is something wrong?" Jaypaw mewed, and Leafpool jumped, knocking over a pile of leaves. 'Something is definitely wrong with her.' Jaypaw thought. "You scared me Jaypaw.! Nothings wrong. Everything is okay. The clan is strong, there's lots of prey, and Thunderclan has lots of kits." Leafpool mewed quickly, pausing before she mentioned kits. She quickly turned and walked out. "I'm going to collect catmint." Leafpool called over her shoulder. Jaypaw took one step forward, about to follow her, when a squeal stopped him. It was Smudgekit!

Quickly, Jaypaw rushed out of the den, into the clearing. He scented the kit near some bramble bushes, and realized she must have stepped on a thorn. 'What a mousebrain I am. Smudgekit is no different then any other kit, I need to stop worrying myself over nothing.' Jaypaw scolded himself, forcing himself to pad towards the kit. He could scent Daisy hovering around the kit, panicking. "It's just a thorn." He muttered crossly, as Smudgekit cried again. He licked her paw, where the thorn was stuck, and pulled. A tiny bit of blood came out, and Jaypaw cleaned the little hole where the thorn was. Smudgekit was mewing louder now, and struggled away, getting to her paws. The kit walked into the nursery, keeping her balance, but Daisy didn't follow. "Jaypaw, I'm a bit worried about Smudgekit." The creamy she-cat mewed. "She's not as outgoing as the other kits. She refuses to talk, and I often find her in the clearing at night, just looking at the stars. Not too long ago, we was watching the sky, as if there were something up there. And I just don't know what to do." Jaypaw froze. He remembered what Bluestar said, of how the kit could see them two up in the sky. Was that the reason for the sky watching. As for not speaking, that could be solved more easily. "I don't know. All kits are different. I'll just get her some honey for her throat, it might be sore, and that's why she won't talk, hopefully. Come on Smudgekit!!" Jaypaw started to pad towards the medicine cats den, and Smudgekit caught up, bounding to him gracefully. "I don't understand." He whispered to himself, but when he stopped into the medicine cat's den, he heard a voice, soft and knowing. "I saw you." The voice said, and he realized it was Smudgekit. She was the only other cat in the den. "I saw you, and Bluestar, in Starclan. I'm not a normal kit, that's what Bluestar said, right?" The kit mewed, and Jaypaw turned away, but he could feel her blue eyes staring in the back of his head, waiting for an answer. "No, she didn't." Jaypaw lied, his fur fluffing up a bit. "I can see past that lie. I know what she said, and so do you. Just remember what she said, and I will be watching." Smudgekit mewed, before falling silent once more. A few heartbeats later, Leafpool padded in, a few catmint leaves in her mouth. She dropped them, and ran out again. Jaypaw just stood there, as Smudgekit left to, back to the nursery. There was a mystery here, but it was one that he may want to leave alone.


End file.
